


Before Spike...

by Spanderific (somanyhands)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff and a little bit of angsty stuff, M/M, Spander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/Spanderific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Willow, Buffy and Anya shaped his life, but only Spike made it worth living</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Spike...

**Before Willow** , you could have fitted Xander's life into a matchbox.  
Hugging a bear, listening to his parents scream and shout, hiding under his bed.

Then Willow came, and his life was filled with play-dates, sleepovers and yellow crayons.

 **Before Buffy** , you could have fitted Xander's life in a shoe box.  
High school dramas, teenage lusting and secret snogging in the janitor's closet.

Then Buffy came, and his life was filled with monsters, nighttime patrols, library research, demon girlfriends and vampires.

 **Before Anya** , you could have fitted Xander's life into a suitcase.  
Awkward fumblings, lonely evenings and self-gratification in his basement room.

Then Anya came, and his life was filled with a crazy, demanding, confident ex-demon and experimental sex.

 **Before Spike** , you could have fitted Xander's life into a grain of sand.  
Mind-numbing loneliness, powerless patrols and life-threatening danger.

Then Spike came, and his life was filled with laughter and companionship, love and passion.  
Small touches, long kisses, warm embraces and heated love-making.

Spike filled Xander's heart and gave his life purpose.  
Never again would Xander feel small, useless or insignificant.

Xander's life with Spike couldn't fit into an entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything for my OTP.  
> Spander has always been my first love and I've been reading it since about 2000. 
> 
> Lately, I've been writing a fair bit of Sherlock fanfic so I thought I'd try my hand at a bit of Spander (which is much more difficult because the bar is very high in Buffyverse and I've just read SO much wonderful stuff in this 'verse!)
> 
> So, anyway. Here it is.  
> It's a bit fluffy (I'm really usually an angst kind of girl!) but it's a start,
> 
> Comments and kudos will feed the muse, of course.


End file.
